


Skipping Meals

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: Tim's fine. He's never had an eating disorder. He's perfectly okay.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Skipping Meals

Tim stares into the fridge, only to let go and hear it softly shut. Instead, he fills his bottle with water and grabs a granola bar. Within moments he's out the door, on the way to another meeting.

When Tam comes back after using the bathroom, Tim gives her a smile. She returns before sitting down. She doesn't know that half the food is in the trash under his desk, his stomach claiming full. It's not like he liked it anyway.

Tim examines his body in the mirror, pinching at the excess fat. His face warps with disgust as he lets go. He throws on a hoodie before hurrying out.

He stares at the toothbrush, just laying there in the sink. He picks it up, turning it over in his hands. It wouldn't be that hard to attempt to trigger his gag reflex. With a shake of his head, Tim puts it back. He would need help if he did that.

He's fine, he's okay. There's nothing wrong with him. Sure, he doesn't eat more often than not, and yeah, he was depressed in the past. But Tim's fine. He's better now. He's started eating more. He's okay.

Tim has been eating well for three years. He's well now. He had a toxic mindset, but he's fine now. So what if Damian made a comment about his weight. So what if he's skipping meals. So what if he's exercising more. He's fine. He's better now. He never had a problem in the first place.

Tim is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I realized that I probably used to have an eating disorder. A few days ago someone commented on my weight. I found myself occasionally skipping meals and fighting off a toxic mindset. Then it struck me. About three years ago I was fighting an eating disorder, I think. On top of what Tim does, I also skipped some meds I need to feel hungry and properly digest food. And, yeah. I'm still not telling anyone irl, though. If I do, it will be years from now, I will be an adult, and I won't tell my family. But yeah, I wrote this in a few minutes. I'm still in shock. Please find help. Do not continue as Tim does or I did. Find help.


End file.
